


graduation present

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, tit fucking, twitter's teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio’d heard the whispers in the halls at least two periods before the event, so he was lucky enough to be able to come in and watch.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	graduation present

**Author's Note:**

> if you are not familiar with the teacher au on twit as well as bypassed the tags, please mind them. this is NOT a nice teacher au. read the tags.

Lio’d heard the whispers in the halls at least two periods before the event, so he was lucky enough to be able to come in and watch. 

On the floor of the gym, a group of the seniors seem to have gotten together for this. Some of them are still standing off to the side, but the stronger ones are on the ground, wrestling Galo into submission. 

Lio slips into the room and closes the door quietly behind him, makes sure it’s locked. No reason to have this interrupted when the seniors organized this so nicely, is there?

They’ve utilized the gym rope nicely, tying Galo’s wrists with one. Another is set off to the side, and they’ve shoved Galo’s tank top up into his mouth to make him hold it with his teeth. His eyes are wide and shocked, distressed. Not quite teary yet, but with the promise that they can get there. 

The rest of the group finally joins the others on the floor, crowding Galo and helping to shove his body to the floor, keep his tied hands up and showing off Galo’s muscled arms and tiny waist. Their bodies block the view of Galo then, and Lio narrows his eyes. He debates himself for a second before he whistles, a sharp burst that gets the attention of one of them. He turns around and stares at Lio, eyes wide, and Lio jerks his head to the side, expression dark and clear. He needs a goddamn  _ view _ . 

The boy’s eyes widen and he moves to the side, enough so Lio can see Galo better now, and Lio gives him an appeased nod, leaning onto the wall with an elbow. There. Better. As long as they don’t mess up the event itself, Lio shouldn’t have to intervene again. 

They yank off Galo’s little red shorts roughly, and Galo squeaks and twists in their grip. The boy between his legs shove them wide, and hands from each side grab them and hold them apart. The boy starts petting his hole, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them, biting his lip like the overwhelming horny piece of shit he is. Having to wait four years of Galo as a gym teacher though and only doing this  _ now? _

He starts to push a finger in, and then makes a shocked and happy noise. “Oh my god, guys, look at this,” he starts to fuck Galo’s hole quickly as easy as anything, and shoves a second finger in and starting fingerfucking Galo’s hole with his two fingers almost as easily as the first. There’s a faint chorus of  _ holy shit _ throughout the group, and Lio perks up as well. The guy laughs, “Oh my god, teach, are you really this much of a whore?” 

Galo thrashes on the ground, shaking his head frantically and his eyes bright and wet. The boy in front of him laugh, and says, “Oh, whatever, I don’t care  _ why,  _ I just care about how easy  _ this  _ is gonna be,” as he sits up on his knees and starts unbuttoning his khakis, shoving them down and taking his cock in hand. He spits into his hand and jacks his cock a couple times, and then presses the head to Galo’s hole, and Galo starts to whine in the back of his throat, twisting and trying to move and only forcing the boys around him to shove him down and get better grips. 

The boy starts to push in, his mouth dropping open deliriously as soon as the head pops in, and Galo plants his feet on the ground and starts trying to lift his hips away from it, squirming and whining all the while. He only makes the boy thrust his hips forward in a sharp shove to make sure he doesn’t miss the chance to get into Galo, and Galo’s eyes pop wide and he screams muffled through his gag. 

The boy gasps, “Oh my god he’s so fucking  _ tight,”  _ shoves his hips up even more, trying to get even deeper and just shoving harder against Galo’s ass. Galo grunts, trying to thrash. The other boys finally help by grabbing Galo’s knees and holding them up and off to the side, so that Galo’s legs are apart and he can’t get the purchase to lift his hips. He tries laughably to use his abs to keep his hips up and away, but he can only do so much with no balance and now he’s completely at the mercy of the boys, his legs spread and his ass easy to fuck without interference. 

The boy fucking him places his hands on the floor on each other off Galo's hips, and starts jacking his hips forward into Galo frantically, panting and whining with each thrust. He groans "Oh my god, dudes, he feels so fucking good on my dick." 

Galo tries to twist and whine, but the boys around him keep him pinned down. It's not long before the first guy starts fucking pathetically fast and then shoves his hips into Galo  _ hard _ , trying to make him take him balls deep and feel as deep as he can in Galo's insides. Someone shoves him aside and shoves in immediately after, and Galo twists and moans, "Nooo, no, no, no, no--" 

The guy moans, "oh my god teach shut  _ up _ ," and reaches forward and squeezes Galo's large chest greedily.

One of the guys says, "Oh  _ hell _ yes, that reminds me." The guy fucking Galo's ass keeps going at it, making his hole feel raw and sore only on the second cock it's being forced to take. One guy gets up and straddles Galo's chest. A chorus of whoops goes up around them, and they start laughing as Galo gets even more indignant and his face--and fat chest--go bright red. The guy grabs the sides of Galo's chest and pushes his pecs together, slotting his leaking cock between them and starting to fuck the space frantically. He says shakily, "Holy shit, I've wanted to fuck these tits for so fucking long. Always showing off your goddamn cleavage, teach." 

One guy calls out, "How they feel?" 

The guy laughs, "So fucking good, his boobs are fucking amazing." 

Galo is mostly still now, staring wide eyed and shocked at the man sitting on his chest even as his ass is righteously fucked, the boy there going at it as if Galo isn't attached to it at all and all he is is a tight ass with a hole to fuck and destroy. The man on his chest is fucking against his chest while making a deep cavern with his tits, his cock and balls dragging against his skin. He fucks against his chest, making low, breathy grunts all the while before he comes all over Galo, some across the top of his tits but the rest going up to hit his chin. Galo tries to tilt his chin up to avoid it but the man holding his head down laughs and reaches a hand to scoop up the cum, gathering it on his fingers before he smears it across Galo's lips. Galo tries to press his lips together tight, his face scrunched in disgust, but someone twists his nipple and he gasps in pain, and the man shoves the cum inside his mouth with his fingers. The boy fucking his ass bottoms out, his mouth dropping open as he keeps his hips hitched there and pressing his cock as deep as possible, and spilling his cum directly in Galo's hole. 

One guy grabs the sides of Galo's face and forcefully maneuvers him to the side, and then he grinds his naked, hard cock against Galo's face. Galo cringes and tries to turn his face away, but the hands grip harder and keep him still. Fingers probe at his hole, wiggling and dipping inside, thrusting hard and feeling the tightness as well as the thick loads shot in there as they leak out around their knuckles. 

One of them groans, "Ugh,  _ fuck _ that looks hot." 

There's a mild dispute when two of them want to go at Galo's ass but neither want to wait. Luckily, they come to an agreement that Galo's hole could probably take the both of them, and then Galo's eyes wide and he shrieks in the back of his throat, twisting futilely as two cockheads press into his hole at the same time. One of them shoves in and groans, as Galo's legs start to kick out and more hands grip harder on his thighs and keep them in place, and the other thrusts in next to him before they both start to fuck in switching back and forth. Galo's eyes roll back and his head drops at the feeling, and his whimpers come out muffled over a cock one of them had shoved in his mouth. 

Lio tilts his head. Galo's face is red and tear streaked, frantic, yet every once and awhile his eyelids will flutter in pleasure. Probably just a side effect of everything that's happening to his body, but it's still so fucking nice to see. Plus… well, Galo really does look hard. He's getting fucked hard in the ass and in his face while hands grip and grab at him, constant hands reached to grab and squeeze at his tits, pinch and twist his nipples. It isn't  _ that _ much of a stretch to say he's enjoying it, is it?

There's a long moan that could pass as a sob that echoes in the gym, and Lio smiles.


End file.
